Resident Evil: Redemption
by sdgundum990
Summary: This is the story of a dying man in the heart of the Raccoon city conflict.
1. Chapter 1

I was a new STARS member literally straight out of boot, and I've already been thrown out of a helicopter into hostile territory in some ally in Raccoon City. These targets or so I've been informed can only be killed by a shot to the head, but that isn't all. There are reports of them being able to infect through bites and scratches. Infect with what I don't know but the reports say that they can raise after they die from these bites. Yeah right.

My situation was bad, stranded in an allyway sandwiched between at least thirty of them on each side. Taking them down one bullet at a time helped coserve ammo. My pistol like you'd imagine wasn't like any other, it was customized. It had a laser site and an extended magazine case, allowing it to hold fourty-eight 9mm bullets. I kept taking them out one by one, even getting in a ricochet kill. Bonus. The hostiles just kept coming. Like domino's they'd drop and two more would take its place.

There seemingly endless numbers finally came to an end. Now to fulfil my objective. My objective was to return to the mansion and shut down the hive. Why they would send me through the city to do that I have no Idea. For now my easiest path was through the University that was two miles west. I stepped out of the allyway and into the raging streets. There was a large croud, they didn't exactly look alive. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Down they went. No survivors, no law, no hope. Raccoon city was a forsaken town now and I began to think I couldn't save it.

I quickly put those thoughts out of my head and kept my treck going. 1, 2, 3, down. Down another street, there was fire, flipped cars, police fighting, injured, dead, walking dead. I noticed something on the ground, a raging bull magnum. One of the most powerful handguns in the world. I picked it up and checked the ammo compartmant, full up. There was a zip up bag on the ground as well, it was filled with .45 ammo, perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly a huge group of them flooded out of the side streets and allyways. Ah great. Immediatly I aimed and fired. 6 went down and I reloaded. The kick from the guns power started to hurt my shoulder. 2 handed shots from now on, I thought. It seemed as soon as I had re-loaded the damn thing it was already empty. Before I knew it all of the ammo was gone. Damn.

I threw it away in anger. I pulled out my baby and let loose on the crowd. One shot after another more of them dropped but they just kept coming. Finally I'd had enough of this. I ran to the closest side street. The crowd moved slowly behind me. It took me a minute to catch my breath. When I started moving again everything seemed to quiet. The hoard wasn't following me any more, and I could hear foot steps all around me.

They seemed to come closer and closer to me. I continued on my way down the street then came the group of hostiles. They marched towards me slowly. I ran down the street, I knew I couldn't take them all on. Suddenly I was pulled of my feet into another allyway. There was a man staring me dead in the face. He pointed a plumbing pipe toward a ladder beconing me to go up. I didn't dare deny his charity. As I soared up the ladder I looked back down to my rescuer and noticed something very strange. He Suddenly began to convulse. He dropped his weapon and fell to the ground then he was suddenly swept away by the crowd.

That pushed me onto the roof. I ran along the rooftops avoiding contact with the hostiles. Then like a beacon of hope I saw the University. The street around it wasn't crowded so I found my way to the ground and shot down three of them. I walked pleasantly to the door knowing now I was safe for at least a little while. I tried to open the front entrance doors but I was unsuccessful. Locked.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd thought of many quick solutions in my life but this one came to me in a flash. I pointed my gun into the corner of the glass door and fired. The glass shatered instantly. Quickly I walked in knowing that the hostiles would come after me due to the noise. As I walked through the empty halls I noticed something odd. Blood. Blood everywhere. The floors were drenched, the doors and walls were covered and trails went in only one direction however. The main hallway. Luckily I was directed towards the chemistry labratories on the second floor.

I made my way up the stairs being cautious not to make any noise. After the first flight of stairs I noticed the blood. Smeared on the walls and dripped on the floor, but no remains. No body to account for. This started to really freak me out. Could it be that the dead were actually coming back to life.

I arrived on the second floor. There was blood of coarse, but this time there was a body. It stood with it's back to me, not knowing of its impending doom. I pulled the trigger, but it made a mocking click sound. The magazine was empty. I quickly reached for another and reloaded. I didn't work fast enough however. The body was right on top of me when I raised the gun. We were both on the ground shuffling for our own content. Me for my life, him for his hunger.

I finally got away from him and stood up. The thing struggled to get up, but I ended it before it had a chance. I continued down the hallway passing doors that read "BIOLOGY", and "CHEMISTRY". Bingo. I opened the door and peered in carefully. Nothing. It was amazing, a huge labratory with desks covered in beakers and test tubes. I came to the large material closet, the door read "WARNING" in big bold letters. I opened it revealing a large set of shelves filled with various chemicals. Their was another large door at the end of the room, this one however was metal and had a security clearence measure on the side.


	4. Chapter 4

I slipped my clearance card through and levelled my weapon. The door mockingly stayed shut before me. This time I swiped the card in the other direction. Nothing. Not knowing what to do I looked around for an idea but nothing came. So I did the only thing I could and blasted the panel. The door slid open slowly, but there was nothing behind so I continued. I was only hoping the rest of this mission would be this easy.

I continued down the hallways looking for the entry to the forest. The directions I was given seemed quite vague when they were told to me. However the most helpful bit of information was find the red pipe to the silver door. Finding this red pipe however seemed more difficult than anticipated. Moving through this maze was also quite nerve-racking as well, I had no idea if the infected had found this place or if they would follow me. I quickly shoved those thoughts out of my mind with my search. Suddenly I heard a quiet moan from behind me. It was far behind but I was right they did follow.

With the new enemy behind my and the mystery enemy in front of me I kept myself ready for anything. Whenever I turned a corner I kept my weapon steady and straight. I found that damn red pipe at last and began to follow. It was clear to me that the infected hadn't found these halls just yet and that was making me feel a bit better, but this was still going to take a long time. My navigator told me that I had to follow these pipes at least a mile. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
